Ladybug's Flower
by knightmare720
Summary: Set about 5 years ahead of the bleach epilogue, the Kurosaki family will now have to investigate and stop the hollows in Paris, France and that job will go to their son, now 15 year-old Kazui Kurosaki. Can he battle the hollows, discover the secrets of this old city, and can he find strength and something more with the help of a ladybug. Kazui Kurosaki X Marinette Dupain-Cheng
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this will be my first story I have written for this site. I have always been weak in my writing. What I hope for me writing this piece of work is to improve my writing and hopefully give you readers a story you may enjoy. I hope I can learn with all of you. Now that introductions are over, here is some context for my story:**

 **1\. Kazui Kurosaki will be 15 years old and he will be more joyful, outgoing, and generally have a more positive attitude than Ichigo, but he will show a stoic serious attitude when he sees people he cares about being injured.**

 **2\. Ichigo will have all of his powers such as his Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow abilities and he will have some spotlight in the story. Kazui will still be the main protagonist in the story though.**

 **3\. Orihime will also have an active role in the story and she will not be as weak as she was portrayed in the manga. In my story, she has got some training from the Visord Hachi throughout the timeskip.**

 **4\. There will be cameos from Ichigo's friends such as Uruyu and Chad.**

 **5\. There will be some interesting events in this story and I will elaborate on that in the future chapters.**

 **If you have any questions, I will try with the best of my ability to answer them in this section before each chapter.**

Prologue

Karakura Town, the hollow destination of the world of the living, has been plague by these creatures since the appearance of the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, and now the blade has been passed down to a new Shinigami… his son, Kazui Kurosaki.

"Stay still you little brat!" The hollow screamed to the Shinigami trying desperately to capture and devour his soul.

The young teen using shunpo to evade and counterattack all the hollow's advances didn't like to be called a brat, "Hey! I'm already 15 and besides it's not my fault your too slow." Ending the conversation on a playful tone, Kazui stopped his shunpo to be on eye level to the hollow.

What came next from the hollow surprised the teenager; it opened its mouth gathering reiatsu in a form of an orb and fired it at the teen.

Kazui deciding to test the projectile's strength then proceed to block it with his zanpakuto. _So this is a Cero, I expected it to be a lot stronger though._

After successfully defending against the Cero, he shunpo right next to the hollow's head to strike its mask purifying the beast in seconds.

"It's always thrilling fighting hollows!" Kazui exclaimed as he raised his arms up in a stretch. Kazui Kurosaki has one defining characteristic that contrasts with his father; while his father fought to protect his love ones and would never actively seek battles against opponents, his son is the complete opposite as he enjoys seeking out adversaries for the excitement and thrill of the battle, albeit not as blood thirsty as a certain captain of the Gotei 13.

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki household is Ichigo and Orihime; Ichigo assisting his father with the patients, and Orihime cooking dinner for the coming hour.

After finish assisting the last of the patients, Ichigo hears a ring at the door. Expecting another patient, he scurries to the door to see the visitor only to find two he never expected to meet in the world of the living.

One visitor wore a pink kimono around his captain's shihakusho as well as an eyepatch on one of his eyes, the other was his vice-captain near his right always having an aura of professionalism her captain didn't; the visitors was the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku and Vice-Captain Nanao Ise.

Ichigo calls on Orihime to meet him in the living room to discuss the news with the captain as Kazui jumped in the living room through an open window. Shunsui noticing the presence of the newly arrived Kazui sees the young Shinigami has shown signs of having a high growth rate like his father. The Captain-Commander relays the information of Mayuri's analysis about the presence of hollows in the world of the living. It seems the majority of hollows are relocating from Karakura Town to the European country of France. The bulk of those hollow sightings are concentrated in their capital, Paris.

Shunsui wants the Ichigo, Orihime, and Kazui to investigate and purify the hollows in the city.

"You can think of the trip as a long-term vacation!", Shunsui exclaims with his joyous smile while holding out a fan.

The response from Ichigo should have been typical. Grabbing hold of Shunsui's fan, he uses it to smack him on the top of the head. "LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER COUNTRY TO FIGHT HOLLOWS!" Ichigo fires back at Shunsui's proposal.

It was time for his wife to have a say on the matter. "But Ichigo, imagine living in Paris, it's a beautiful city and would make a great vacation experience." Orihime trying to coax Ichigo with a puppy dog eyes.

Kazui being a teenager of adventure and risks wouldn't want a chance like this to slip from his grasps either. "Besides Dad, I already have experience in taking down hollows these are no different and I already mastered my Shikai."

Ichigo weighing on the points of his family as well as his own curiosity of seeing Paris for himself decided to take on Shunsui's offer.

As Orihime and Kazui leave the living room to finish preparing the food, Ichigo grabs hold of Shunsui's shoulder before he leaves, "I feel like you aren't telling me the complete story here."

Shunsui just smiles at Ichigo's accusations, "Even Soul Society has legends and folklores of other countries we can't quite confirm however they won't pose a problem against you or your family."

* * *

They spend the next few days packing their belongings to their new home in Paris, France. They will be living in downtown Paris in a building designed as a candy shop. I wonder who was the one who decided on these living arrangements. Ichigo's family will be heading to Paris by flight while their belongings will be transferred through a Senkaimon to their new residence.

Their last destination before the airport was Urahara's candy shop to see the man for a couple important inventions.

Urahara opened the front door with a tired look on his face. "Why hello there Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, I have your merchandise in the back why not come in." The Kurosaki family follows the candy shop owner to the back to catch a glimpse of their merchandise; one looked just like three strips of chewing gum while another looked like a Gikongan.

"Chew and swallow this gum, it will allow you to recognize, listen, and speak in French and finally this little candy will allow you to transform at will between your human and Shinigami form without leaving your physical body around Ichigo." Urahara designed these two with the assistance with Squad 12 to assist Ichigo and his family with the mission.

The Kurosaki family now having all the equipment they need began making their way to the airport. Ichigo and Orihime were both indifferent about the decision to take a flight to Paris instead of just taking the Senkaimon however Kazui was a semi-impatient teenager who would rather take the shortest route than wait in a boring terminal waiting for their plane to start boarding.

Kazui looking through the terminal for anything to relieve the boredom and irritation found a magazine pertaining to Paris. The front cover showcased two individuals, one was a guy with a black cat jumpsuit with added cat ears while the other was a girl wearing a similar jumpsuit but with a ladybug color scheme.

Paying special attention to the girl, he starts to sport a curious smile. "So this city has their own heroes... Chat Noir and Ladybug… this may actually be an interesting vacation indeed."


	2. Chapter 1: A Flower's Arrival in Paris

**I already had an idea of how I was going to write for the first chapter after the prologue and here it is. I hope everyone enjoys reading the new chapter, and if you have any question be sure to ask so I can clarify to make the reading experience a little better.**

Taking a cab ride from the airport to their new residence, the Kurosaki family finally arrived to find the candy shop to be in excellent condition; the walls and floors looked untouched with a dark color scheme, and the display section gave the impression the candy was made for royalty. This shops contrast with Urahara's was painfully obvious. Looking around the décor and the display stands, Ichigo moves to the counter. On the counter sits a notebook with ingredients and step-by-step instructions with visual aids that contrast with the shop's aura of professionalism.

"I can see the midget didn't take the time to improve her drawings", Ichigo murmured.

It was true, Rukia's diagrams were still on the level of a preschooler with her signature use of Chappy the Rabbit. Nevertheless, Rukia's notebook provided valuable information of the products they will be producing and selling. Some of the products included items such as Candied Chestnut Bonbons, French Caramels, and Marzipan Candy.

* * *

While Ichigo looked throughout the notebook with skepticism about the viability of creating these gourmet candies, Orihime had a face of fascination and willingness to try.

For the past few hours leading up to the afternoon, both Ichigo and Orihime were practicing in creating the menu while Kazui was on the second floor giving his room a sense of character.

Kazui's room had posters of katanas, rock bands, and models wearing extravagant attire. He had a black working desk with his desktop already set up. His bed looked similar to his father when he was about his age. Finally, he had a soccer ball which he rotated between bouncing it on his head and feet.

Looking out of his window to see the sun is already setting and is closed to become night, Kazui feels like it's the appropriate time to start his first recon of the city. He first starts to make his way downstairs as he is hit by a burning smell; fearing the kitchen may be on fire, Kazui sprints down to the kitchen to see his father holding a tray of burnt candies.

"I thought candies were normally cold, how the hell did you burn the candies!?" Kazui spoke with a shock tone to his father only to be responded with the silent treatment from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're hopeless in the kitchen, you should deal with the everyday operations instead", Orihime advised her husband. Ichigo rather not be humiliated with his poor cooking skills took his wife's advice. Kazui shaking his head from his father's mistakes leaps out through the window in his Shinigami uniform now knowing the burnt scent was a false alarm.

* * *

"THIS CITY WILL PAY FOR DISGRACING MY ICE CREAM EXPERTISE SAYS THE NEOPOLITAN!" A figure exclaims to the heavens; upon closer inspection, the figure's skin looked like a combination of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. His shoulders had super sharp waffle cones and his eyes looked like red sprinkles.

The two heroes of Paris, Chat Noir and Ladybug make it to the scene to confront the akuma. Chat using his pole staff to strike the akumatized ice cream man had no effect; the staff just phase through the ice cream-like body.

The claimed Neapolitan counterattacks Chat Noir aggression by sending a torrent of mix flavors out of his hand to restraint Chat's movements in a giant ice cream scoop. Chat Noir attempting to escape his ice cream trap started sprouting a casual remark, "You know I like milk more than the next cat, but this may be taking it too far."

Neapolitan not taking any playful banter from Chat Noir proceeded to throw another ice cream projectile in a form of a fist. Chat closing his eyes and mouth bracing for the impact found no such impact at all. Opening his eyes, he sees his partner Ladybug spin her yo-yo to shield both of them from the attack.

Ladybug manages to rescue Chat Noir from his cold prison by pulling out his hand. Ladybug needing an edge against this ice cream monster decides to activate her miraculous ability, "Lucky Charm!" she throws her yo-yo in the air as the energy starts to change the yo-yo's form into a crowbar.

"Hmm…", Ladybug looking around her surroundings to find the maximum effectiveness of her lucky charm found a building with a blocked vent with a large amount of steam coming out.

"Chat Noir, try to lure him to the building over there", Ladybug points at the building with her gaze. Chat Noir knowing his partner had a plan went with it, "As you wish, my lady." He starts jumping to the building with a playful grin at his partner only to have Ladybug roll her eyes.

"Hey Neapolitan, for someone who claims to have ice cream expertise, you picked three dull flavors."

Neapolitan looked like he was about to snap thanks to that comment, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE CLASSICAL FLAVORS YOU UNCULTERALED BRAT!" Neapolitan falling for Chat's insult started to jump to the location as he threw fists of ice cream at him.

The akumatized man ended the volley of attacks by slamming his fists to the ground to send a tidal wave of ice cream at Chat Noir. He needs to think fast to counterattack or Ladybug's plan may not work. _I will not fail my lady._

"I hope this work…", he raises his fist in the air to activate his miraculous ability, "Cataclysm!". Using the activated hand, he parries the tidal wave. The result was the complete disintegration of what may have been the Neapolitan's strongest attack.

Their akumatized adversary was in complete shock giving Ladybug the moment to commence her plan into action. Using the crowbar, she pulled out what was blocking the vent's warm heat from escaping. The heat was enough to heat Neapolitan's body enough to remove the waffle cones from his shoulder as Ladybug proceeded to destroy them both allowing the akuma to escape the cone.

"You have done enough harm, little akuma", Ladybug swings her butterfly catcher to capture the black butterfly akuma "it's time to de-evilize" she opens up the catcher to reveal a stunning white butterfly "bye-bye pretty Papillion." Finally raising the crowbar in the air to yet again transform into a stream of red and black that travelled all around the city fixing any damages due to the akuma attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden location watching over the battle with anticipation resulted in another failure in the goal of capturing Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous. "One day, your miraculous will be mine. No matter how many opponents I will have to create to fight you. I will end up winning." The wielder of the moth miraculous, Hawk Moth vows as the only window bring in the moon light closes only leaving darkness.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped with gratitude toward each other. Before Chat Noir left to conceal his identity, he gave Ladybug news that he was going to be gone for about a month or more.

"You won't be able to see your prince for over a month; I hope you can handle that terrible news." Chat gave his partner a wink only to have Ladybug give an equally playful remark with a smile, "I believe I can handle myself; I can think of it has a long enjoyable vacation."

In the shadows of one of the building sits Kazui Kurosaki watching the spectacle of their battle and the end result as both heroes leave to their merry way. He found the opponent to be whimsical and almost devoid of seriousness like the battles he fought back home. One silver lining of the spectacle he witnessed was his curiosity of both heroes mainly their abilities. He found Chat Noir to be pretty generic but serviceable for its role of destruction; however, he found Ladybug's ability to be unique. He reasoned the ability "Lucky Charm" was an adaptive nature with its prime motif being creation. He would like to test this theory with their soon to be encounter.

Feeling the giddiness of introducing himself to Ladybug made him have a skip in his steps as he jumped building to building back home.


	3. Chapter 2: A Flower's First Impression

**Well here is the third chapter in an unknown amount of chapters. I will need to start outlining my plot points now as I may start to forget.**

 **This chapter will start the "meat" of the overall story with the introduction of a new character. He will become quite an adversary to Kazui. The later chapters will reveal the organization this unknown man belongs to. I hope you readers will find it interesting.**

 **UPDATE: So after being notified by a reader, I realized I was misspelling Marinette's name by accident so now its fixed.**

 **x**

 **x**

The nights of Paris always seem to be beautiful and absolutely tranquil; the modern and historical buildings added to the beautiful lighting to the city with vintage looking streetlamps only supplementing that lighting and tonight wasn't any different except it was more breathtaking with a full moon basking its own light on the capital.

* * *

Tonight was a perfect night to patrol the capital to find any signs of hollow activity. Kazui moving from eastern to Central Paris felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure; this level of reiatsu didn't fit any hollow grunt, Menos Grande, or Adjuchas-class hollow. It had a strangling sensation meant to incapacitate an enemy to the ground from spiritual exhaustion, and there was only one class that can emit this sensation… it was a Vasto Lorde class.

 _Why is there hollow at this spiritual level in Paris. Despite Aizen's manipulation with turning lower class hollows to Vasto Lorde class, these class of hollows were extremely rare._ A smirk was starting to form on his face. _I wanted a challenge and here it is._

Reaching to the source of the spiritual pressure revealed a young man with brunette hair slicked back wearing a white uniform similar to ones Kazui's father mention the Espada wore during the Winter War. His hollow remnant is in a form of an arm guard on his right that was also holding a strange sword for a Vasto Lorde. The sword resembled a claymore of French origin than a standard katana.

The man was being supported on the spire of one of the most famous French gothic building in all of Europe, the Notre Dame. Taking notice of the young Shinigami, the Vasto Lorde sonido to the lower roof of the building meeting Kazui on eye level.

"You are a long way from home, amigo." The man spoke in a calm demeanor while showcasing a grin.

Kazui knowing the hollow wasn't here just to converse with a Shinigami spoke while preparing himself, "I would say the same to you, amigo." Kazui shunpo behind to achieve a successful first strike only was met with the man simply moved his claymore behind his back to parry it.

The teenager expecting a counterattack swiftly moved back only to react to nothing. The Vasto Lorde didn't bother to move as he had the opportunity to do so.

Upon closer inspection, his former white uniform turned into a gray metallic looking medieval armor; the armor didn't look as bulky as in the history books but looking thin and streamlined.

 _What is going on here? He was in proper Espada attire and now this?_ Kazui obviously confused with this change of events questioned him, "Why are you wearing armor when you were wearing a white hakama and jacket a minute ago?"

The man raised his eyebrow at the Shinigami with the expression of believing the kid was delirious, "What are you talking about? I was always in my uniform." This time Kazui couldn't see his face as it was obstructed with an equally archaic helmet.

Kazui not believing in any of the senses he was taking in decided to ask the most important question, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am a Chevalier." The man raising Kazui up from his shihakusho gave the confused Shinigami one last message, "Wake up Kazui…do you hear me… WAKE UP!"

The man head-butt Kazui pulling him into darkness only to see a ray of light at the end of the tunnel with strangely a black figure coming to vision in his left eye.

* * *

"WAKE UP KAZUI!" The teenager opened his eyes to take a glance of the culprit of this infernal yelling only to have his eye forcefully close up. One of Orihime's helpers, Tsubaki, slammed his head into Kazui's left eye hoping to wake him up.

Kazui's response was anything but pleasant. "YOU SON OF A-", Kazui manifested his zanpakuto in attempting to swat Tsubaki out the air as payback for leaving him temporarily blinded in his left eye. After going at it for a full minute, he hears his mother calling out to him to come downstairs for breakfast. Giving Tsubaki a glare swearing revenge for this finally moved to the first floor to eat in preparation of his first day of school at College Francoise DuPont.

* * *

Kazui was taking in the sights on his route going to school. He saw electronics, watches, pastry shops, and many smaller businesses occupying the streets of downtown Paris.

Upon reaching his destination, he was welcomed with relative confusion of his strange hair color and matching eyes. Kazui learned at the small age not to let criticism of his strange appearance pull down his upbeat personality. He took the criticism as he walked past them smiling at conversation starters as he walked to his first class.

"Hmm…let's see Miss Caline Bustier's French Literature class…it should be… right here." _Hopefully I could give a good first impression._

* * *

In Miss Bustier's class, Ayla leans close to Marinette's ear to give her some information about certain someone's crush. "I had a reliable source just inform me that Adrien will be gone for a month long trip to the states for a marketing campaign for Agreste's Fashion with his father."

Marinette didn't take this info kindly as her head slumps down on her desk knowing that she won't see her crush anytime soon. _On the bright side, I won't see that annoying black cat either._

Marinette hearing the door takes a glance to see it was the instructor, she was preparing her notebook to record her lecture and instead was announcing some rare news.

"Class attention, we have a new student joining our class. He is from Japan so please make sure to make him feel welcome." Miss Bustier opens the door signaling the new student to enter the classroom and give an introduction.

He gave a small smile and shortly bowed, "Hello, my name is Kazui Kurosaki, and I hope I can get along with all of you." Kazui was wearing a white shirt adorned with a pattern which no was able to see because it was covered with a semi-dark jacket with a downed hoodie as well blue pants. The class was expectedly surprised by the boy's bright orange hair color and matching eyes however it was shrugged off as they gave him a welcoming smile.

"Kazui, since one of our students will be gone for a month, you will have his seat." She points to the desk with a boy of light-dark skin color carrying headphones around his neck while sporting a red cap.

Kazui started to move towards his announced seat however he stops one desk short as he starts to study the girl with dark hair with blue reflections tied in two pigtails. Marinette finally registering the boy was staring at her made it slightly uncomfortable for her.

"Umm… may I help you?" Marinette shyly asked Kazui waiting for a response. Kazui also finally realizing what he is doing answered her question with a question of his own.

"Do I know you from somewhere?... I feel like this isn't our first time meeting each other." Kazui slightly hesitated asked as he was noticing the rest of the class was looking at him funny.

Marinette answered back saying she doesn't recall ever seeing him which ended conversation right there as he starts to proceed to his assigned seat.

The boy next to him elbows him softly to get Kazui's attention. "Well that was weird…oh and welcome to the class, my name is Nino Lahiffe but you can just call me Nino." Nino ended the conversation with a handshake to his desk mate as Kazui responds, "Kazui Kurosaki but you can just call me Kazui." They both smile at each other and proceeded to take notes on the lecture.

A long lecture later and class officially ended as they started moving to their next class, but not before the rest of the class got to speak to the new student. Kazui expecting a not so friendly conversation due to his perceived unnatural hair color and strange manners to Marinette was proven wrong as multiple classmates questioned him about his life back home as well as other topics.

"Cool hair color, it works well with your eyes." A girl with dark black hair with a purple bang covering one of her eyes complemented him as well as informing him of her name, Juleka Couffaine. She gave off a gothic vibe to him, but he can see she was very friendly and positive.

"Hey new guy, my name is Kim Chien Le or just Kim, I hope to challenge you." A muscular classmate with a golden color styled in a sharp quaff introduced himself and for reasons Kazui can't comprehend challenged him for a future competition.

The girl that sat next to Marinette came over to the group questioning Kazui to ask a question of her own. "I hope it wouldn't bother you if I can interview for my blog; I never had a chance to discover facts about people who live in Japan." The girl later to be revealed to be Alya Cesaire was ecstatic to interview him.

* * *

Kazui heads to Ms. Mendeleiev's chemistry class alongside the classmates he had prior as well as keeping the similar seating order. Even though Kazui didn't answer all their curious questions, they found a revelation about Kazui's character- he is very intelligent in regards to chemistry. He was able to assist Nino's assignment alongside his own.

As they reach Mr. D' Argencourt's physical education class, the instructor tells his students the class will be dedicated to jogging forty laps around the gymnasium. It was expected for the students to groan at this terrible news.

Kazui in his plain white shirt and blue shorts was ready to start his jog to only be stop by the same muscular student that wanted to challenge him. Kim proclaimed to him a challenge while all the others were waiting for Kazui's response internally thankful that Kim wasn't sprouting annoying challenges to them.

"Why not, I like a good challenge." Kazui replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kim taking this as good news starts issuing the rules, "It's very simple; whoever finishes the required number of laps first is the winner."

Both challengers got into ready position as Kim's friend, Max Kante, started the countdown, "On your mark…get set…Go!" As Max signals them to start, both bolted in a jogging stance not fully dedicating themselves to a full running stance.

As the last of the challengers finish the first lap, it become very apparent of Kim's disadvantage against Kazui's speed; not only was Kazui already more than half way into the first going to second lap, but Kazui's jogging speed was easily faster than Kim's.

They both starting to rack up more laps as Kazui was able to get a whole one lap lead against Kim, and despite Kim's desperation turning to a full running stance, it couldn't close the gap.

When Kazui noticed the change of stance from Kim, he decided to show off a little as he started to sprint on the last ten laps.

When Kazui finally finish first, he accumulated a five lap lead giving Kim a rough defeat. The rest of the class was astonished by Kazui's speed and endurance.

Marinette normally the first or second place jogger decided to let the two boys have their fun however even she acknowledges Kazui' speed as being superior to hers. Kazui, even after being initially curious the very first class, still won't let go of his curiosity about if he has ever met Marinette before. Taking a quick glance at Marinette across the room talking to Alya he noticed her gym outfit of a plain white shirt and pink shorts, and he couldn't help admire her beauty and apparent athleticism. Realizing his face was starting to heat up he turned his head to opposite direction contemplating his actions. _I feel like I seen her from somewhere. Am I glancing at her to calm my skepticism or something else…I rather accept the former._

The last jogger finally finishing after twenty minutes of Kazui's run was, not surprisingly, the daughter of the city mayor, Cloe Bourgeois.

 **x**

 **x**

 **This chapter was initially going to be longer, but I decided to cut the chapter in half to have the confrontation between Kazui Kurosaki and Ladybug to be in next chapter to give me more time to brainstorm on how to make this confrontation interesting.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ladybug Lands on a Flower

**This chapter was a little delayed on the account of my junior year at my university has begun, and I have finally got my hands on Pokemon Y and Omega Ruby which I'm playing religiously to prepare myself for Pokemon Sun and Moon.**

 **I may start a pokemon story soon; I just need to organize my ideas about the plot of the story.**

 **X**

 **X**

The end of Kazui's first day in school has finally ended as he leaves the school's front door alongside Nino, Alya and Marinette.

Nino was talking on his left about various types of music as Kazui found out that Nino has experience of being a DJ and is also the head of the school's radio station while Kazui was talking about his favorite genre of music, rock.

Alya was on his right side questioning Kazui about the experiences back at Karakura Town. _I had to deal with regular hollows and the occasional Adjuchas; my responsibilities being the protector and heir of my father's legacy._ "You know, my life was pretty dull back at Karakura Town, nothing special ever happens." As Kazui was half-honestly answering Alya's questions, he took a look over Alya's shoulder to take a glance at Marinette. She wasn't as talkative as her friends.

 _I screwed my introduction and now she may think I'm a creep. I need to at least make things right._ After a few seconds of brainstorming his approach, he decided to just be simple and to the point.

Kazui starts to move to the right of Alya stopping a little ahead of Marinette's path. Kazui taking a short bow starts to speak, "I'm sorry for making things awkward by directing people's attention on you back at the classroom because of my stupid curiosity."

Marinette's expression was frozen with confusion and generally not knowing what is happening right now. Finally registering that he was apologizing to her now needed to respond.

Kazui finishing his apology, "Will you please forgive me for my actions?" He got an answer as Marinette put her hand in front of Kazui's still bowed posture.

"We can settle this matter by just shaking hands." Kazui raises his head to see Marinette's smile. _She has a welcoming and nice smile._

He brought his own hand to shake hers to settle the matter and hopefully not make Marinette feel awkward being closed to him.

* * *

They finally reach a crossroad on their journey home as Nino and his new friend, Kazui, takes the path to the left while Alya and Marinette takes the right.

After gaining a good distance from the boys, Alya raised an eyebrow towards her best friend along with a playful smirk.

"He seems like a keeper; he's athletic, kind, and pretty good looking; what do you think of Kazui, Marinette?"

Marinette looking at her best friend with a confused look, "He looks alright, but you know my heart is only for Adrien." The mentioning of her crush's name made Marinette go into her fantasies. She still has her crazy fantasies of them being a couple, being married, and having three children already knowing their names.

Alya taking Marinette out of her fantasy realm decided to give her some advice. "You know the more you are obsessed over a single guy, the more likely you will lose your true sweetheart in the future."

Marinette not understanding the reasoning for her friend's advice went back to her fantasy realm which Alya face palmed.

* * *

It's that time again for Kazui, the sun is already setting, and that means it's the perfect time to conduct reconnaissance for any signs of hollows and any clues that can pertain to the unusual dream he had last night.

He toured through the main tourist areas of Paris since numerous humans congregate to them; a good spot for a hollow to appear. He went through Notre Dame, Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, Arc de Triomphe, and many other landmarks and no signs of any hollow activity. _These tourist attractions look pretty cool; I may want to spend some free time sightseeing._

He recon the whole city in one hour and still found no signs of hollows. He shunpos to the nearest rooftop. Figuring this night will be a peaceful night, he decided to attempt an encounter with the Heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

 _Hmm… what approach should I use to contact Ladybug? If I go by the recon last night, then I will have to wait until one of those whimsical villains shows themselves._

There doesn't seem to be any encounters with those villains at the moment so he crossed out that option.

Just at that moment there was a spike in reiatsu from the right side of the city. Shunpoing to get a vantage point, he found that sides of rooftops were being destroyed as the hollow was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

The next moment he sensed another reiatsu that he instantly knew…it was the weird reiatsu Ladybug emits.

 _This is bad. She can't fight against a hollow; she doesn't have the knowledge or the weapons to fight them._ Kazui increased his pace to find both Ladybug and the hollow which upon close look was an Adjuchas-class. _The fight is even more one-sided than I thought. Not good…_

* * *

"Oh look what we have here, a human can actually see me", the hollow had a praying mantis looking hollow mask and similar claw-like limbs.

Ladybug looking at this strange being felt a strange aura around it knowing it is way different to be an akumatized being, but she questions it for the benefit of the doubt, "Who are you? Do you have an akuma on you?"

"I don't know what the hell an akuma is, but I do know I want to devour you and your soul."

The hollow's declaration of intent and tone made Ladybug's skin crawl and expressed concerned over the capabilities this thing may do.

The hollow seeing the human will not make the first move invoked himself to strike the first blow. He propelled himself close enough to Ladybug that his claw was like a guillotine to her throat.

Ladybug's mind told her to jump back to the edge of building to dodge the strike and luckily her reflexes agreed with her as she barely avoided it.

Fear was starting to set in Ladybug's mind; it was the fear of death, this feeling never occurred to her in the fights against the akumas. She wasn't prepared to fight this monster and if she couldn't think of something, her life will be forfeited.

Decided it's time to activate her miraculous in hope that it will give her the key to survive. "Lucky Charm!", the yo-yo reforged into a blade with the usual black and red color scheme.

She had only wielded a safety rapier for her PE class, but not like this blade that looked closely like a katana.

The hollow seeing the confusion on Ladybug's face as she was holding the blade gave him the opportunity to strike; Ladybug seeing the claw coming closer to her used the blade to block the strikes, but the force of the strikes kept on pushing her blade back from her defensive position.

The last strike made the sword fly off Ladybug's hand, and with that was the last thing keeping her alive. She was cornered to the chimney on the rooftop.

 _This can't be it. I never had a chance to say goodbye to my friends and family. I couldn't say goodbye to my annoying but dependable partner. I couldn't confess my feelings to Adrien. I can't have a family or fulfill my dreams as a designer._

She closed her eyes waiting for the final blow as tears were streaming from her eyes.

She couldn't tell how long time has gone as the strike she expected to end her never came; as she opened her eyes, she sees a figure in a black outfit with a hoodie covering his whole face.

"Move to the next building." The being spoke to her now knowing it's a guy. She was still flabbergasted by this whole ordeal with the monster and now this guy that she was frozen in place.

The mystery man now seeing she was frozen in place picked her up bridal style and shunpo to the next building and lay her next to that building's chimney. Ladybug just saw it has a huge blur as she couldn't see when the guy picked her up moved her from the first to the second building. "Stay here, where you are safe." She heard the tone of the man and she could tell it was a tone of anger and wraith, but she could tell it wasn't directed at her… it was directed to the monster.

* * *

Kazui reaching the building adjacent to the one where Ladybug and hollow was fighting. He takes a closer look at what is in Ladybug's hand…it was blade similar to a zanpakuto. Upon closer examination with his reiatsu, he found that the blade was in form only and it didn't house a zanpakuto spirit.

It was startling apparent that the blade will not help her against the hollow as the hollow final strike send the blade flying.

Kazui saw the expression on the heroine's face. It was fear, regret, sadness, and despair. Something in gut made him furious as he saw this girl looking like she gave up. He didn't want her to experience the emotions she was feeling right now.

He shunpos to intercept the hollow's attack against the helpless heroine. He stuck out his blade to parry the blow. He then saw that the girl wouldn't have the strength to move on her own decided to pick her up and moved her to the next building. "Stay here, where you are safe." _And don't spill your tears, its more natural for you to smile._

The hollow seeing the Shinigami was revealing and expression of immense gratitude. "An even better prize, a Shinigami's soul, now would you…" "SHUT UP!" The hollow's speech was abruptly stopped by Kazui's shout. Kazui wasn't going to play around with this hollow. His zanpakuto was emitting a viscous shadowy darkness.

"I'm not going to play around with you. What you have done to her, you will witness my zanpakuto's true power."

" **Shroud in Darkness, Eigetsu** ", a torrent of shadows was surrounding the blade and its wielder.

Kazui brought his sword down to give an upward swinging motion as jet black reiatsu was gathering around the blade. The hollow felt the reiatsu and knew his time was about to end.

"Getsuga Tenshou", the swing sliced the hollow's mask like it was butter. Just like that the hollow disintegrated into nothingness, not even able to utter any final words in the calm night sky.

* * *

 _He took out that monster with just a single slice. It wasn't even a normal slice but a slice made out of energy._ Ladybug was still registering the event that just transpired. No matter how much effort she exerted against the hollow, the outcome would have been the same.

Kazui jumped to the building where she was, and brought his hand next to her expressing if she needed any help getting up. Ladybug accepted his gesture and met his hand with hers as he pulled her up.

"Are you a miraculous holder?" Ladybug wanted to know if she could consider her an ally; she didn't want to make an enemy with this guy.

The Shinigami finally registered who is the heroine's true identity; her hair color and style, voice, and eyes were exactly the same. It was the girl from his class; it was Alya's best friend.

"Marinette?"

She was once again in utter confusion. _How does this person know my name?_ Marinette gained distance by moved back from the man. The Shinigami knew she was feeling threatened over her exposed identity, and he needed to remedy this problem so he thought of the next best thing. He pulled down his hoodie to reveal his matching eye and hair color to the shock girl.

"What?... You are the new student…Kazui?"

Kazui responded with a smile and a nod to confirm Marinette's revelation. He sat down on his current position on the rooftop knowing if he moves any closer to her may send her in a panic state.

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the famous heroine of Paris, Ladybug?" Kazui giggled at his own statement. His tone was friendlier than what he expressed back at the fight against the hollow.

"And I didn't know our new student, Kazui Kurosaki, was this magnificent swordsman." Marinette putting one hand on her hip with a smile with a hint of sass giggled back at her own statement.

The next moment was the release of both of their suppressed laughter; they both took a long breather from the laughing to gaze at each other eyes.

Marinette saw what he was doing; he was trying to make the atmosphere more friendly and approachable like that time he delivered his apology back at school. _He is still the same person even if he is student in the day and some monster-slayer at night; he's kind, friendly, and always willing to defuse the situation to make everything positive._

Kazui saw the same Marinette from back at school. She was truly a great person; she would defend the people of Paris through the best of her ability. She still had the same welcoming smile and friendly voice no matter if she was Marinette, Ladybug, or any other persona.

* * *

Kazui noticing it was getting darker and motioned Marinette to head home as they both a long day of school waiting for them tomorrow. He noticed she was wincing from pain; upon closer inspection, it turns out she didn't survive the hollow appearance unscathed. She had a deep cut on her right leg enough to restrict her movements.

"Don't worry I have a first-aid kit back at my house." Marinette tried to downplay her injury however there was still an immediate problem.

Kazui gave a smug impression, "And how are you going to get home on that leg?" Marinette didn't have an immediate response; luckily for her, Kazui had an answer for that.

Kazui questioned for her location of residence which Marinette replied with the name of shop and address. She was somewhat confused of his plan until his plan with into action… she was absolutely blushing at his approach.

He picked her up in the same bridal style with the hollow incident, but this time informed her that she may want to hold tight as this will be a little longer distance which she hesitantly obliged by putting her arms around his neck and placing her head next to his chest not wanting to deal with the nauseating motion blur.

He manages to jump into her room through her opened window and proceeded to place her on the bed as he was searching for the first-aid kit. Marinette convinced him that she could handle the situation and gestured her gratitude. As she grabbed the alcohol soaked towel out of Kazui's hand, they both brushed each other's. This resulted in both of them looking away from each other earning a small tint of red on their faces.

Kazui was the first to break from their trance as he heard a loud cry coming from another hollow. He moved to the window giving his parting words, "I guess a hero's work is never down don't you thing Ladybug?", as he leaps out the window with a last giggle.

* * *

Marinette was left pondering about her unique experience with the monster and Kazui. The last thing that came up from her mind was the way Kazui held her. Her face turned completely scarlet; she had a fantasies of Adrien sweeping her off her feet, and instead was the mysterious new student, Kazui. _It felt great being held like that but…Adrien…should I feel happy that it wasn't Adrien…I'm a wreak._

On Kazui's side of turmoil as he was intercepting the hollow was his own thoughts on the matter. _I could have just given her piggy-back instead of holding her like that, but it felt more natural of the two. She really smelled nice when I held her._ Kazui put his hood back on blocking any view of his scarlet face. _I still rather accept the former._

 ** _X_**

 ** _X_**

 **And that is the end of that chapter...**

 **Kazui's last remark at the end of the story is a referenced to his inner thoughts in a previous chapter just in case there is a little confusion.**

 **The zanpakuto's name for Kazui is called Eigetsu; I kept the Kurosaki theme of all their zanpakuto having the -getsu suffix while the ei- part can mean "Shadow" in japanese kanji. Roughly it can be called the "Shadow Moon". Hopefully you all like the ability I gave Kazui.**

 **Next chapter will go back to their school life and challenges and give more hints about Kazui's abilities and many other topics.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ladybug and Flower, Cooperate

**Sorry for the delay. I was having a low drive to finish editing this chapter. I felt like I was hitting a roadblock and I still feel it was I am still brainstorming how this story will end. I am trying to balance the romance and action aspects of this story. Right now, the main problem I have is Ladybug/Marinette's role in the action aspect in story. I don't want her to have the Orihime role like in the manga, but I don't see her in the crossover to be equal to a captain's level yet. I have an idea for later to improve her skill stand as close, shoulder-to-shoulder to Kazui and the other Shinigami.**

 **Luckily, I have a rejuvenated sensation with this story, and I will continue writing this story to the best of my ability and creativity.**

 **X**

 **X**

Marinette welcomes any happy dreams, specifically ones pertaining to a certain blonde/future husband along with their equally blonde son/daughter frolicking around without a care in the world.

This wasn't the dream she expected.

She was tending to the customers in her own fashion store finally finishing the work day. As she was switching the open sign signaling the end of the work hours, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist while the initiator was kissing the back of her ear. Marinette giggled at the gesture.

She responded by closing her eyes and turning around to give her husband a chaste kiss. The spark of their kissing was much more passionate than in previous dreams with Adrien.

A minute later, they finished their kissing session as Marinette opened her eyes to see her husband's bright orange hair…wait orange? She took a closer look at her husband's face to see it was in fact the mysterious transfer student Kazui Kurosaki; the only difference he looked handsomer and more mature.

The next second later, a boy looking like a smaller Kazui wanted his mother to pick her up which Marinette obliged. Seeing the boy giving her a care-free smile gave Marinette a happy feeling in her chest as she smiled and hugged the boy.

 _I love Adrien, but… here is Kazui…in my dreams as my husband…with a son…I feel really happy having a family like this…just like my dreams with Adrien._ Marinette feeling conflicted would be an understatement.

Unfortunately, she had no more time to contemplate these turn of events as the alarm on her clock pulled her out of her dream state. She woke up in a short of breath and a warm face. She didn't need to take a look in the mirror to tell she was blushing.

 _Maybe I should stay away from Kazui for a short time to rearrange my thoughts._ This was her resolve as she got ready to go to school.

* * *

Kazui opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar location; the Stoney terrain was riddle with blades of uncommon patterns. The land surpassed the horizon to no end in this world. Kazui decided to walk in an attempt to find an exit to this strange dream however the vast horizon made the task looked very intimidating.

"I see you came back, Kazui." Kazui turned to the direction of the speaker to reveal a young man, around his teenage years, with black hair with light colored eyes almost completely devoid of emotions or thoughts. He was covered in a black shadowy cloak hardly giving him a determined figure.

"Who are you?" Kazui sidestepped to meet the front of the man as he carefully studied his movements for any signs of aggression.

"Did you forgot who I am? I am Eigetsu." The man spoke with monotony to Kazui.

He was surprised by this answer as he grasped the nearest blade pointing at the unknown man. "You are lying! I know who my zanpakuto spirit and you aren't him!"

The figure calling himself Eigetsu didn't take Kazui's stance as anything threatening.  
"Due to an event from when you were a child, I merged with your former spirit to become your current Eigetsu."

He didn't take his words for facts as he still had the blade pointed at the man.

Eigetsu proceeded to manifest Kazui's zanpakuto into his hands and thrown it to him. He grasped it in panic didn't expect to have his sword thrown at him.

"This sword will be better in your hands. I have come to warn you for your safety. There are dark forces with immense power within the walls of this city." Kazui's follow-up questions fell on deaf's ear with Eigetsu disappearing and alongside with Kazui's dream world as light started reaching his eyes.

Kazui woke up just before Tsubaki was going to ram into his eye…again.

* * *

Chemistry class was about to begin however there was a special announcement. "Class listen up; we will have a project due in about a month with the final date to be announced at a later time. You will pair up with a partner, and there will be no groups. The project will be to design any fashion attire you like, and will be judged by Gabriel Agreste when he comes back from his trip."

The class was ecstatic to have another project be judged by whoever this man was in Kazui's perspective.

He nudged Nino's shoulder to get his attention. "Who is Gabriel Agreste?", He muttered.

Nino was absolutely floored. "How do you not know who Gabriel Agreste is?! He is a world-famous fashion designer, and you came this school?!" He was trying to speak as silent as possible, but his exclamation was overheard by the desk in front of theirs.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't see any of his designs back at home." Kazui apologized in attempt to calm his friend down.

Marinette turned her enough to hear the sudden tone of Nino explaining to Kazui. As she moved her head back to the front of the classroom, she saw the instructor eyeing her.

"Marinette, since Kazui just transferred to this school, I would like a designer of your expertise to assist him as his partner." Miss Bustier's instructions to Marinette was the last thing she considered as became internally flustered. _I am working with Kazui on this project; that means we have to see each other several times; we may be at each other's house, and inevitably my secret will be revealed to him._ Marinette lowered her head down low enough to hide her semi-scarlet face from Alya. _So much for the plan to keep some distance between us._

* * *

 _This is very, very bad! All my secrets of a Shinigami will, inevitably, be exposed! Hmm… maybe I can trust Marinette with my secret…we are sort of in the same boat._ Kazui was stuck in his own little world not daring to see Marinette's expression on this matter.

The rest of the day with as smoothly as it could have been. Marinette and Kazui didn't speak to each other, any chance that they were in close proximity only made them move farther apart and their friends were starting to get suspicious.

"Nino, can I speak with you for a minute?" Alya managed to speak to him without their friends around. They started to speak their theories on the sudden silence between Marinette and Kazui, and their consensus was they may both have a hidden crush on each other… the answer to this accusation was more complicated than a simple crush… mostly.

Kazui walked with Nino out of the front door of the school when they see both Marinette and Alya on the pavement stairs. "Hey Alya, how about we help theirs brainstorm ideas for the project." Nino gave his two cents to his partner. Alya was doing her best from hiding her smirk as she played along with the plan.

In the end, they, or more specifically Alya and Nino, came to the idea they should brainstorm at the transfer student's residence which was obviously countered by Kazui with no prevail.

When they finally reach Kazui's home, Alya reached for her phone to check her messages telling the others there was an emergency and she needs to head home. A few moments later, Nino got a phone call telling Marinette and Kazui that he was busted and his parents demanded for him to come home.

Marinette and Kazui sloppily waved their hands at Nino's departure. There was a short pause making sure Nino was completely gone. "This was a part of their plan from the very beginning, wasn't it?" Marinette nodded to Kazui's question at that moment realizing their ploy.

* * *

Accepting their friends' plan, they both head across the front door to see Kazui's father and mother tending to the customers as they realized they have a visitor.

"Oh look dear, Kazui brought his girlfriend over!" Orihime was absolutely thrilled seeing his son taking interest in girls.

Their expressions were priceless; Kazui was red in the face glaring daggers at his mother while Marinette was equally red but was also trying to articulate her words…very poorly.

"Mom…she isn't…my g-girlfriend!" "Y-you're mistaking Ms. Kazui…I mean K-Kurosaki…we are just friends!"

Orihime just kept her cheerful expression enjoying their embarrassing expressions. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head, but he also had a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Ms.…", Ichigo reached out his hand indicating a handshake to Kazui's friend.

"Ah…oh ah… Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng…or just M-Marinette!" She hasn't yet recovered from Orihime's statement.

"Nice to meet you, Marinette. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Kazui's father, and this is his mother, Orihime Kurosaki." Ichigo directing his hand to Orihime as she waved to her.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki" She gave a small bow to both of them.

Kazui breaking in the conversation guided Marinette to the second floor while giving his parents the "just friends" glare only for Orihime to turn a blind eye telling them she will bring a snack later.

They finally make it to Kazui's room as Marinette was scanning the room; she saw posters of rock bands, artwork of swords, and posters of fashion models sporting eye-catching jackets and pants.

They make themselves comfortable as Marinette hesitantly took a seat on Kazui's bed while Kazui sat on his desk chair. There was a moment of silence no telling if the first conversation was going to pertain to the project or something else.

"Sooo… is your mother and father you know…" Marinette started the conversation about the latter.

Kazui should've expected their very first conversation after that incident to be this. "I inherited my Shinigami powers from my father and my mother is sort of a regular human but she also isn't."

This was the very first time she ever heard of the term "Shinigami". Kazui understanding her confusion started to give her some background information about these beings. They were a spiritual race that may be considered "dead" by the people of the world of the living, and they possess these zanpakuto blades that are an extensive of their own being.

Kazui manifested his zanpakuto out of thin air to show Marinette; she didn't have the time to examine it last time.

"This is what we use to purify hollows like the one from yesterday." He de-materialized the sword the next moment now staring at Marinette with intent.

"Sooo… what's your story Ms. Heroine of Paris?"

Kazui trusted her with his secret so it seems fair that Kazui will be trusted to keep hers.

Marinette breath a long sigh as she accepted this unspoken deal.

"Tikki, you can come out now." All of the sudden a small red-colored being flew out of her handbag.

Kazui had an expression of shock then familiarity only then to evolve into minor repulsion.

"Oh no…it's just like my mother's spiritual helpers." He began to move his desk chair away from the desk closer to the wall. He even, upon reflex from Tsubaki's actions, manifested his zanpakuto in a defensive matter.

"You have a Kwami!?" Marinette was obviously curious, even surpassing any shock from him pulling the blade again, if a miraculous was hidden in Japan only for Tikki to disconfirmed her question saying she couldn't pick up any sources of a Kwami in the near vicinity.

Aside from Marinette's disappointment and Kazui's curiosity over this Kwami, the initial introduction of their hidden personas went pretty well. Now they can move on to the next objective…the main reason she was at Kazui's house.

"Now that we settle that…we should now decide on what are we going to do for our project...what have you design before?"

Kazui proceeded to open his closet, and started scanning the far right side. He normally kept them hidden since it was a closet-pun intended- hobby of his back in Japan. He drew and designed mostly jackets, coats, and pants with a slight interest in t-shirt design.

They started to brainstorm on which gender specific attire they will design. Marinette looking through his designs found them to have a sophisticated approach. She really admires his dress shirt and jacket combinations, and unique business-man designs.

 _I wonder how good Kazui will look in one of these._ Marinette suppressed her imaginations to get right back at topic, and it turns out it did give her an idea on their project.

"How about we get inspirations from your designs to make a complete business casual design with a twist?"

Kazui felt it was right in his comfort zone, and with Marinette's excellent fabrication skills, they can create an amazing fashion wear.

Throughout the next hour, they designed rough sketches and fine-tuned their final design. The final design will comprise of a red dress jacket over an intricate clover designed dress shirt sporting a mix of green, white, and light orange color along with equally red dress pants fitting the jacket, and finally, black business shoes. Overall most of the set-up is pretty basic with the exception of the dress shirt which will be pretty complicated to make…Marinette will have her work cut out for her with the dress shirt.

* * *

Across the other side of Paris, sat an airport as a figure sporting a doctor's wardrobe alongside him was a backpack, travel bag, and a suitcase exited the plane. Realigning his glasses to get a better picture of the clear blue sky. Taking a deep breath of the clean air. "Maybe I should pay a visit to my nephew and his impulsive father."

 **X**

 **X**

 **I plan to release the next chapter as early as possible hopefully by Sunday or Monday. The next chapter will be the first major battle against the new organization and the Shinigami. I hope you wish good luck for Kazui's first major battle.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Flower Under the Holy Light

**This is chapter five with the first major fight in the story and the reveal of the organization that will serve as the main antagonists. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and the antagonist.**

 **So...apparently I can't add accents to words which is disappointing to me because the names and techniques will look a little weird reading them so I apologize.**

 **I have come to decision that my next writing story will be a crossover of Bleach/Avatar the Last Airbender. Originally the bleach character that was going to serve as the main protagonist was going to be Toshiro Hitsugaya however there is already many great stories with him in crossovers so now I found the perfect character to be in this story, and the character will be someone you may not have expected.**

 **I will put an update on the story's creation here if you have only follow this story. I really want to have all of you take a chance to read my new story.**

 **X** **  
 **X****

The fact that there have been numerous Adjuchas-class hollows prowling around the French capital should have send red flags to the Soul Society; however, the question of why the hollows are attracted to this city all of a sudden has never been answered. The answer to this unanswered question may be closer than the stationed Shinigami, Kazui Kurosaki, may have thought.

The routine reconnaissance around the capital have been very uneventful this night. To Kazui, he didn't particular mind the peaceful night after the unconventional afternoon with Marinette. Breathing a final sigh telling himself the nightly duty is over so he can head home to get some much needed sleep suddenly felt the reiatsu of an Adjuchas-class hollow.

 _Another one of these?!_ After facing this class of hollows numerous times, he would no longer mind facing a hollow grunt which were common occurrence back home.

Shunpoing to one of Paris's landmarks, Notre Dame, to confront this hollow saw the final moments of the creature as it started disintegrating in the nightly air. Along the now deceased hollow stands a tall figure.

The figure had elegant blond hair, gentle yet firm blue eyes, and a tall almost lanky build. He had a white garment with iron-like shoulder guards as well as half a slim knight armor covering the right side of his upper body. The weapon he was carrying was a large claymore with his right hand.

 _An unknown man carrying a claymore on top of the Notre Dame…ya…this seems very familiar._

The man wiped the non-existent blood off his blade as he lowered the blade down. He turned his attention to the Shinigami with a friendly expression.

"Ah… a Shinigami, I have heard of your kind, but I have never had a chance to see nevertheless speak to one. So fascinating. My name is Clement Le Blanc. What brings you to this part of the world, friend."

Kazui raised an eyebrow wondering if this is the same guy from his dream. His speech seems similar however the armor was slightly different and the man from his dream had white, not blonde hair.

"Mine's is Kazui Kurosaki and I'm on a mission." Kazui didn't spoke no further not wanting to give away anything too important.

The man's expression didn't change. "Nevertheless, friend, our organization doesn't like any outsiders, and I must uphold the law. To tell you the truth, I would like to have more of your kind to visit are beautiful city however I don't have control over the rules; I only enforce them. I don't want to bring violence to this nice introduction."

The man seemed to be of noble intent as he didn't raise his sword as he spoke to Kazui. Nevertheless, Kazui has a mission, and he wouldn't back down a mission or a challenge.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back home. I will complete my mission no matter the obstacles." Kazui raised his zanpakuto as he smiled towards the man waiting for his response.

His positive demeanor transformed into a disappointed stoic one as he raised his own blade towards the Shinigami.

"No, I'm sorry that it will have to resort to violence."

The man named Clement used his own speed technique to reappear to Kazui's side as he swung his claymore. Kazui using both hands on his blade to parry his strike got send back to the other side of the roof.

Clment was quite impressed with the young Shinigami. "Ah…you were able to react to my Etape Flash."

"Is that so"- Kazui used his own technique to behind as he swung his own blade only to be blocked by his claymore- "we have something like that as well, it's called Shunpo." He rotated his body to meet his strike face-to-face.

They both make it to the opposite sides of their battlefield.

"I heard you Shinigami have forms for your zanpakutos called Shikai and Bankai. Can I observe them?" Clement looked like he was making this fight into more of a learning session in Shinigami culture than an actual fight and this irritated Kazui.

Kazui raised his blade in a piercing stance. "You know, for someone who seemingly values peace and non-violence, you seem to want to escalate this battle."

 **"Shroud in darkness, Eigetsu!"** The shadowy reiatsu started erupting from the blade from all directions however there was still control over the shadows as Kazui redirected the reiatsu in the shape of a spear as it propelled itself in the direction of Clement.

Parrying the projectile with his claymore, he utilized Etape Flash to be right in front him bring in an upward strike.

Kazui, using his training with his Shikai, made a thick shadowy shield right in front of him however the force still pushed in back slightly.

Regaining his footing, Kazui brute forced his opponent's blade with his own finally found the right time to pushed the claymore to the side in an attempt to quickly get a strike on his torso.

When Kazui finally thought he landed a decisive blow to this strange opponent… the battle just got even stranger.

His blade was grasped not by the opponent's hand, but his armored hand that was created out of reiatsu as a secondary arm.

 _It reminds me of those stories of former captain of the seventh division's zanpakuto, but a little smaller._

Realizing he is opened to any counterattack while he can't free his zanpakuto from this armored arm, he hesitantly jumped back without his sword.

"Show me what you can do without your signature weapon, friend."

The man's challenge brought a smirk to the Shinigami's face. "I'm glad that you asked."

Bringing his right hand in the direction of the enemy ready to speak. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six."

The final words of the incantation were spoken while a golden light was starting to appear on Kazui's hand.

The stance, incantation, and golden light brought an expression of amusement on the man waiting for the finale.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro (Six Rods Prison of Light)"

The six rods of light shot out of Kazui's hand and began striking at Clment; immobilizing his movements.

"I hope you aren't finish showing me your talents"

Clement's smug face was beginning to became a thorn on his side. "Nope, now is time for the follow up."

Bringing in a similar form from his previous kido. "Hado #4 Byakurai (Pale Lightning)"

The condensed lightning strike flew out of Kazui's finger at the center torso of his opponent creating a smokescreen from the direct impact of the blow.

Kazui finally seeing the visibility of the damage from his hado made a startling result.

The blonde man's figure was being obstructed by a full reiatsu knightly armor covering him looked like both kido had no effect.

Sweat was starting to drip from Kazui's forehead. "Hmmf… I was hoping it would show some visible damage", he was murmuring to himself.

Clement rising from the smoke proceeded to use Etape Flash to get right in front of Kazui.

 _Oh no…_ Using Shunpo to evade his strike proved fruitless as his speed as drastically increased bringing a gash on Kazui's right shoulder.

Using the momentum of his Shunpo, he was able to move away from his opponent while also using his shadow as a rope to grab Eigetsu from the floor.

The second strike was able to be partially parried with Eigetsu, but his left shoulder and right leg was struck producing blood loss.

 _Damn, this is not good._ Clement bringing his armored arm to straight up punch Kazui made contact. The strike was augmented even further with the addition of spikes on the armored knuckles bringing Kazui flying to the adjacent rooftop grasping his chest from the blood loss.

 _My vision is getting hazy…this…can't be the end of the road._ He could barely raise his head to his opponent as he was standing right in front of him.

* * *

Marinette was in her room already in her pajamas as she used the last few minutes before heading to bed to brainstorm on how to fabricate the ornate dress shirt until her miniature partner obstructed her vision.

"Marinette! Marinette! We have a huge problem. I sense two people with strong energy battling near the Notre Dame. I feel one of them is Kazui, but I can't identify the other." Tikki was buzzing around Marinette like a fly.

 _Could it be a hollow like the last one? No matter, I have to assist Kazui in any way against this enemy._

Marinette couldn't feel their presence like Tikki, but she still felt a chill behind her neck. Agreeing with the Kwami, she proceeded to transform into her alter ego.

"Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!" Tikki absorbing itself in the miraculous earring as Marinette donned the ladybug mask and bodysuit completing her transformation.

Jumping out of her window across the adjacent rooftops, she started making her way to the historical landmark.

She took a hiding position around five building away from the battlefield to spot the adversary. The man had flowing blonde hair down his back, and it look like he had a secondary arm in an ancient armor design. Across the man was Kazui, he didn't have his sword with him; it was in the "hands" of his opponent.

Marinette looking at Kazui's new stance; he appeared to be speaking an incantation as she saw something she didn't expect of a swordsman. He shot a bolt of lightning out of his finger directed at the mysterious man. The aftermath was not the expectation of Kazui or Marinette as the man came out of the blast unscathed.

The next few scenes were gruesome for Marinette to witness. Seeing her friend completely devastated by this man as the last strike send Kazui to the next building with visible blood loss on his chest.

Marinette was feeling absolutely conflicted. On one side, she needed to help Kazui; he is badly injured and need immediate medical attention. She didn't want him to die. The other hand, she has no hope in possibly beating this guy maybe not even able to slow him down.

 _I'm…useless…absolutely useless._ Marinette can feel the tear droplets falling to the side of her cheeks.

 _Kazui risked his own life for me…and I can't even return the favor._ The tears just got even worse as the moments kept passing until she wiped them away steeling her resolve.

 _I don't care if this the end for me. I will give Kazui a chance to live on; to keep living his life._

Her feet were still trembling as she was about to leap towards the danger.

"I'm grateful someone cares for my nephew that much, but you should let me handle this situation."

Marinette was shocked; she didn't hear any footsteps or sense anyone else. Looking at the hand on her shoulder keeping her still then looking at the unknown face revealed a late 20's or early 30's man with glasses. The look in his eyes spelled multiple levels of confidence and knowledge.

Something she was clearly lacking…

Admitting defeat, she nodded to the man as he disappeared from her view.

The fake façade of Marinette's resolve faded as she continued her tears relishing in her inability to protect her friends as the heroine of Paris.

* * *

"I'm sorry Shinigami, I wish I didn't have to do to this to a friend." Clement's face was full of disappointment and regret.

"Awwwk!"

You expect the sound of pain to come out of Kazui's mouth, but it wasn't… it came out of Clement.

Kazui raising his head found Clment with a deep gash on both shoulders and his right leg.

"What!?" Clement's retort from his pain was heard by another person.

"Well, I see that the next generation of Kurosakis are no stranger to adventure or danger."

Kazui feeling all of his wounds being instantly healed found himself starring at a higher elevation to find a man in a full white attire sporting a four-pronged bow.

"Nice seeing you again Kazui, it's your uncle, Uruyu."

Clement Etape Flashed back to the other end of the roof to examine his injuries.

"I take these sudden injuries are from you, and I see from your attire that you are a Quincy."

The last part of Clement's sentence was filled with a toxic tone.

"You are correct. I am Uruyu Ishida, a Quincy, and my ability is the A-The Antithesis which can switch physical conditions between two individuals."

Clement's calm demeanor was filled with downright hatred and hostility. "My… want a devastating ability."

He was ready to strike the Quincy until he pulled his aggressive stance back. He turned his attention to another building calling out to the darkness only to get an answer.

The person hiding had a blonde a straight bowl haircut and showing is upper teeth. Wearing the symbol of the Gotei 13 on his back is the Captain of the fifth division, Shinji Hirako.

Shinji showing his laidback attitude gave a sarcastic bow towards Clement.

"Nice to meet you, your highness, I am the fifth division captain of the Gotei 13, Shinji Hirako."

Clément's formally toxic expression turned a little mellow at the amusement of this Shinigami.

"It's my pleasure captain, I am a Chevalier with a similar rank to you; I am a Noblesse rank, Clement Le Blanc." He gave a genuine bow to the Shinigami captain.

Clement knew the situation was a lose-lose outcome for him. Giving his final salutations to both Shinigami while ignoring Uruyu; utilizing Etape Flash, he left the battlefield heading back home.

* * *

Reaching the sanctum of his home, Clement opened the large ornate door to a large room already filled with nine individuals lining in two separate columns in the view of the person in the center sitting on a throne. The person with the attire and atmosphere of a king signaled Clement to join his brothers and sisters to reveal his intel.

"Your majesty, I have confirmed the outsider is of Shinigami origins as well as his family. However there seem to be another even more unwelcomed visitor."

The rest of his comrades and the king took an undivided approach to the upcoming information.

"It appears there is a Quincy within the walls of the city and the Shinigami seemed to be an ally to him."

This brought complete rage to the king. "IF THE SHINIGAMI HAVE ALLIED WITH THE QUINCY, THEN WE ARE AT WAR WITH THEM!"

The booming statement brought divided expressions from the ten individuals; some with positive satisfaction, some with worry, and others with complete absurdity.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Etape Flash is just Flash Step in French using google translate...I don't know French.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Ladybug's Resolve

**This time I really have nothing to say other then I hope you enjoy the new chapter of this story. I will balance my writing time with this story and the other one, and may incorporate a third story, still not sure. Anyway enjoy.**

 **X**

 **X**

"IF THE SHINIGAMI HAVE ALLIED WITH THE QUINCY, THEN WE ARE AT WAR WITH THEM!"

Everyone except the king stood in silence waiting for him to calm down to continue the meeting.

"Does that mean the self-defense division will be participating in this conflict?" The question came from a Chinese man wearing an orange monk robe complete with the bald haircut.

"That is correct, Ning. Normally your sole purpose is to guard our domestic territory however war time permits you to fight outside the borders."

Ning was in a moment of silence; no one can pick up his emotions when he has his eyes shut away from the world. "I see."

"We still have an American ambassador in our territory. Are we going to alert him to head back to his country before the war?" A dark-skinned man donning a nobility-type wardrobe carrying an ornate book in his right hand.

"To answer your question Charles Moreau, the American protectionism of their society will help us separate him from our affairs."

The noble man got the message as he simply nodded from the king's answer.

The king signaled the end of the meeting as both columns rise up to walk out of the large room.

Clement waiting for another individual to leave the room. The group of Chevaliers are different in ideologies, but you can still find a friend.

"Hey Emilia, how do you feel of these turn of events?"

Emilia, a beautiful woman in her early twenties, wore a white priestess outfit with a staff. Her perfect pale white complexion and alluring red eyes gave her the title "the Beautiful Priestess of the Chevaliers."

"I absolutely condemned violence as the first option of diplomacy."

"Then we are one of the same. I don't like the approach either however we are still the enforcers of the law."

Both friends turned at a crossroad to their respective divisions as Clement felt a presence behind him. This reiatsu was very familiar.

"How it is an honor to see you again, big brother." Clement sarcastically spoke to the figure behind him.

The figure almost looked like a splitting image of him with the exception of his white elegant hair.

"Please, you can call me Julien. You never call me big brother." Clement's older brother, Julien Le Blanc, gave a smirk.

Taking a more stoic expression, he continued the conversation. "I don't want to see you as a traitor. I don't want to lose a brother."

Clement took a solemn expression. He knew the wording of his brother. "You make it imply that you will be the one to take your brother's life."

Julien turned his back to his brother; he didn't entertain his little brother's accusation with a response as he used Etape Flash to leave.

* * *

Kazui attended classes again the next morning like the events of the previous night was a moot point. The problem for the day wasn't Kazui, but was Marinette's semi-conscience in the classroom.

She was in a daze throughout the majority of the class day. In chemistry, her lab assignment had a chemical malfunction.

In literature class, she read the passage in her book…five pages too late. That earned her detention afterschool and humiliation from the rest of class.

In their Physical Education class, she bumped into her fellow classmates in a jogging session.

"Hey, what's the matter with Marinette?" Kazui nudged Alya during their transitional time to class.

Alya didn't have an answer to him however she did recommend that he stay afterschool so Marinette has someone to walk her home which he gracefully accepted.

* * *

"Ugh! Tikki, I don't know what to do." Marinette murmured/grumbled to her handbag revealing the small red kwami.

"You have to pick yourself up like you always do, Marinette." Tikki was trying to give positive encouragement to her, but it didn't prevail.

"What am I supposed to do? There is a new threat in Paris, and I…can't fight them. I was never this useless against Hawkmoth." She slumped her head looking at the floor as she opened the main door to exit the school.

"Yo"- She raised her head to confirm her speculation seeing Kazui- "I thought you may want a friend to walk with." He gave a toothy grin.

She agreed to his generous proposal as they both walk to her home. When they finally make it her home, she offered him if he wanted to visit for a little bit and he accepted.

They both go in to see the store in its calm hours as the owners, Marinette's father, Tom Dupain and her mother, Sabine Cheng greet their daughter and her friend.

"This is the second time you had a boy over, Marinette. You must be popular."

"Mom! He just a friend!" If Marinette was trying to be calm to her parents, then she obviously failed.

 _I wondered who was the first._

Kazui moved forward to her parents to bow to them. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, my name is Kazui Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you Kazui, I hope our daughter isn't giving you a hard time." Marinette's mother joked.

Kazui decided to play along. "She can be a handful, but it's nothing I can't handle." Kazui laughed at his own statement.

Marinette pushed his back forcing him upstairs as she closes the door to her room.

"So what do you want to get off your chest?" Kazui started the therapy session of Marinette's turmoil.

"I want to be strong." Marinette's solemn tone send Kazui into a more serious expression.

"I…don't understand your answer." Kazui didn't like where the conversation is going if she is anyway similar to him.

"I want to have the strength to protect my family, friends, and the citizens of Paris." Her tone started becoming soft and squeaking. Kazui's worst fears may be coming to fruition as her face starting becoming red and tears were starting to drip.

"I don't…sniff… want to be useless…sniff…I let you down by doing nothing…sniff… for your fight last night." Kazui now realizing the severity of his weakness. If Marinette interfered in his futile fight, then her life would have been in danger, and he wouldn't be able to stomach that fear.

Kazui wrapped his arms around Marinette trying his best to comfort her in her breakdown. She let go a little of her tears and she enjoyed his comfort. After a few minutes of crying, she finally started to regain her composure.

"Please…please…Kazui, help me become stronger." Her begging was a stab in Kazui's chest. He didn't want to get her anymore involve. Luckily, he had an excuse, and it is pretty compelling.

"I can't help you become stronger because…you aren't a Shinigami. I can't teach you anything because you don't have a zanpakuto."

Her feelings of weakness and uselessness only grew from Kazui's statement, but she wanted something, anything that can help her become stronger.

 _Wait…there was a moment of when he didn't have his sword yet he was able to keep on fighting._

"What about that lightning attack when you didn't have your sword."

Marinette found a loophole that Kazui didn't want her to exploit, but even that approach wasn't riddle without speculation.

"You don't have reiatsu; it will be impossible for me to teach you Kido."

Marinette kept pushing back for any opportunity and she may have found hope yet again.

"You can sense me compared to the people around can you?"

 _I don't like where this was going._

"Yes, I can sense you distinguishable from others." He couldn't look into her eyes with his weaken gaze.

"That must mean I have reiatsu and my transformation allows me to construct objects which takes a lot of energy. How do you not know that may also be reiatsu?"

Marinette made him stare eye-to-eye with her hoping he would submit.

"Sigh…yes…its possible." Marinette then took her hands with Kazui again pleading for him to help her.

"Then please. Help me become stronger."

 _Her gaze…I feel like it was the same when I stared down to that man when I pleading to have the strength to win._

"Fine…fine, I will help you." Marinette pulled Kazui into a hug thanking him from the bottom of her heart. Kazui felt happy seeing her perk up as he returned her hug.

"I can see you are such a lady's man, Kazui." Kazui didn't have time to analyze his reiatsu before he materialized his sword. Kazui lowered his blade when he was the man sitting on Marinette's window was none other than the Captain of the Fifth Division and one of the savors of Kazui from last night, Shinji Hirako in his Gotei uniform.

"I heard you were going to help the little lady here to learned Kido." His expression looked like Kazui was going to commit a taboo.

"Kazui…" Shinji put his hand on Kazui's shoulder while exerting pressure. He looked him dead straight in the eye ready to scold him.

"…let me help you to train you both." His intimidating look loosened up to his laid-back self once again with his goofy smile.

His act of seriousness was unwarranted as he just reverted back to his casual self.

Kazui was like the whole world was flipped upside-down. "You…are not angry that I'm teaching a non-Shinigami, Kido."

"You honestly expect me to be a stickler to rules and traditions, come on Kazui, you know me better than that." Shinji looked hurt by Kazui's accusations.

"And besides"- Shinji brought his serious look again…this time he didn't look like he was joking- "I been sent here as a scout, and there are intimidating reiatsu that come and go in this city so it will be beneficial for your friend to learn to protect herself."

"Well see ya for dinner." Shinji shunpo out of their sight to apparently Kazui's house.

Marinette was locked in a loop in her head about the appearance of a Shinigami that acted differently to Kazui.

"We can start tomorrow afterschool at my house." Kazui broke the silence, and with a nod by Marinette.

Kazui went downstairs to head home, but was stop by Marinette's parents. "You don't want to stay for dinner, Kazui? We would like to know more about our daughter's friend."

Kazui politely turned down their invitation, but agreed to accept the next time.

They escorted him out saying their final goodbyes. Marinette's mom closed the door, and looked at Marinette who was going upstairs.

"He seems like a keeper." Marinette blushed from her statement. She tried her best to refute her mother's assumptions.

* * *

Kazui made it back home to see Shinji talking his mother, Orihime about their shop and overall joking around.

Kazui looked around to see one person missing. "Mom, where is dad?"

"Oh, he went to the market to get some last minute ingredients needed for the shop tomorrow."

Right on key the door opened to see the man of the house, Ichigo carrying two bags on each arm.

"ICHIGOO-" Shinji went to tackle Ichigo only to have his foot in his face.

"You're just like my dad." He moved to the kitchen to unload the groceries and made it back to the living room.

"Is that how you treat an old friend and guest?" Shinji saw Ichigo extend his hand to get him back on his face.

"Nice to see you again, old friend. What sends you over here in Paris?" Ichigo shook his hand after getting him up.

"I came here to monitor any phenomena, and to train Kazui and his friend, Marinette."

Ichigo looked at his son and back to Shinji. "You think it's a good idea to involve other people in Soul Society's affairs."

This time it was Kazui to speak. "She is Ladybug, the heroine of Paris, and she begged me to help train her to have the strength to protect what she wants to protect."

"So that feeling in my gut about that girl was right? Sigh…Kazui, how much do you care about this Marinette?" Ichigo's question puzzled his son.

"She…means a lot to me, and I will help her as much as I can." Ichigo nodded to himself.

"Then I will help both of your training. It has been a while Kazui that we have trained together, hopefully you haven't been rusty now." Kazui took his father's smirk with one of his own taking the challenge.

* * *

Night as come to the city of Paris; this time Kazui will not see the stars of the night sky tonight or coming nights because Shinji has taken over his duties of reconnaissance. It provided an ample amount of time to try something he has never done in a while. He concentrated in his inner world, and was able to get back to that infinite horizon world riddled with blades.

"You appear before me for a reason, Kazui." His zanpakuto spirit, Eigetsu appeared before him.

"Eigetsu, I desire your power to help me have the strength to protect the people I hold dear to me." Eigetsu kept his stoic expression; he didn't appear to have any sympathy towards his wielder.

"You mean your classmates; more specifically, that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Yes." Kazui didn't want to lie to himself about who he wanted to protect.

"And how do you intend to that exactly?" He narrowed his eyes even more in intimidation.

"I need you to teach me Bankai."


End file.
